Percabeth After Tartarus
by Sugarmonster77
Summary: What happened to Percy and Annabeth after they escaped Tartarus? Read this story to find out! Note: Spoilers, so if you haven't read the Heroes of Olympus series yet please don't read this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Percy POV  
"Annabeth!" I called  
"Yea" she yelled back. She came down the stairs two at a time. "What do you need?" She asked, her gray eyes stormy."We've got company" I say. She looks out the window and sees our good friend the Minotaur. "Oh gods! Are you serious? The one time I use a cellphone!" She said exasperated.  
"Why did you use a cellphone?!" I asked surprised. "I had to call my stepmom, because both of the twins are sick and I was checking up on them." She says in a rush. Then we hear a loud roar. She unsheathes her dagger while I uncap Riptide. Annabeth goes around back while I distract the Minotaur. Soon Annabeth comes up and stabs him in the back while I slice his head off. He is reduced to a pile of gold dust. We kick the dust around so he can't reform. " We can't stay in this hotel forever." I say. "This is the third monster in the past two days" I say.  
"I know, but at least it's not as bad as Tartarus." She says sighing. "Annabeth, please don't bring that up I thought you were going to die" I say tears welling up in my eyes. "Seaweed brain, are you ok?" Annabeth asks concerned "I don't know, wise girl I don't know"I sigh," Can we go?! Because it worries me so much with all these monsters around us and no backup, I don't want a repeat of Tartarus." "Percy!, Kronos isn't unchained anymore, you don't have to worry" Annabeth scolds. "But I do worry. That was a one in a million chance he would be unchained! Can we please go back to camp, where we're both safer" I half yell. Annabeth throws her hands up in defeat " Gods Percy, if it makes you feel better we can go back" Annabeth said exasperated. "But at least let me sleep" she says. "Alright wise girl" I say. We crawl into bed and I swear Zeus could've heard Annabeths high pitch giggling. I started a tickle war with her. She finally regained control after the front desk called our room four times making sure everything was ok. "Go to bed seaweed brain" Annabeth mumbles. "Night, wise girl" I say. The next morning Annabeth was still asleep when I woke up at 5:00. I snuck out and went to the little cafe next to the hotel. I got donuts and cappuccinos for both of us. Annabeth was stirring when I got back upstairs so I set the donuts on the excuse for a coffee table. I went into the bathroom and freshened up. I also iris message Rachel Dare to tell Chiron to expect us. When I get back to the living room Annabeth is fully dressed. I correctly guessed that she used the pool showers while I was in the room bathroom. She was standing there eating a cinnamon glazed donut and had a whipped cream mustache from her cappuccino. She smiled at me. "Let's get going seaweed brain" she says. I pick up my duffel bag and she grasps her backpack and laptop case. We walk downstairs and ask the front desk where the nearest rental car place is. He says the hotel runs one for guests and we can drop the car at a chain hotel in Long Island. Soon Annabeth and I are crammed into a silver beetle. " Annabeth, I have no idea how to get to camp" I say. "It's alright I was expecting this" She says laughing. She pulls out Daedalus's laptop and pulls out directions to camp. It's only about an hour away so naturally it flies by. We're soon driving through the strawberry fields and we see the camp up ahead. We unload the car and park it outside the wards. We walk in, and a huge shape runs towards us. "Brother!" Tyson yells. He almost knocks me down. Chiron trots up and claps me on the back. "Do you have them?" He whispers  
"Yes" I say.  
"Ahhh Percy, why don't we converse in the big house" Chiron says. He pulls me towards the big house. If I don't have the right items I think I'll die.  
Chiron led me towards his office in the big house, he wheels over to the desk and asks me to sit down. "Please bring out the items" he says. I take the leather pack out of my jacket, then I carefully pull out the contents. A unicorn horn, a scale from Amphitrite's tale ( that one was the hardest), and a Minotaur horn (I secretly stole it when Annabeth wasn't looking). "Why do you need these?" I ask Chiron. He gets very somber. " Our barriers are weakening" he says quietly. "They're so old they need to be remade. It's a secret ritual that can only be used with these three ingredients. The Minotaur horn at the front of the camp, the scale at the back in the lake, and the Unicorn horn in the middle, if this ritual got out people would be able to get in by doing the ritual opposite, so don't tell anyone other than Annabeth" Chiron pleads. "Will you swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone this procedure except Annabeth?" Chiron asks. I take a deep breath. "I swear" I whisper. "Good" Chiron says relieved. He shuffles me out of the Big house where Annabeth is waiting for me, worry written all over her face. "Are you ok? What did Chiron want?" She asks quickly. "Everything is fine, Chiron was just asking how the trip was and if everything was ok." I say. I hated lying to Annabeth but there were to many people around. I lead her towards the Poseidon cabin. We walk in and I sit on my bunk and she plops down next to me. " The real thing Chiron asked me was if I had gotten certain items for a ritual that renews our barriers" I whisper right by her ear. She nods her head in understanding. "That's why you couldn't tell me" she says. "Yea" I say. I lean over and kiss her. It was meant to be a light peck but surprisingly she deepened the kiss, and I laid her in the bed. She kept kissing me and you could light a firework with the sparks that were flying. Things got PG-13 and I was shirtless next to Annabeth breathing heavily. I was speechless, Annabeth was the first one to say anything. " That was... Wow." She says breathlessly. I reach into my pocket and feel the ring box. 'I don't know is this the right moment, we're both 19 but I just don't know' I think to myself. I realize with Annabeth out of breath and speechless she would say yes to anything. I decide to wait. I want her answer to be real, not one controlled by hormones. "I love you." Is all I say. " I love you to" She says. Suddenly the conch horn for dinner sounds. "Shit" I mumble, realizing we'll be late to dinner. Annabeth goes to the bathroom to freshen up. I put on my shirt and other clothes and brush out my hair. Once Annabeth is out of the bathroom I splash cold water on my face so I won't look so flushed. We walk to the mess hall and arrive just as everyone is sitting down. I hold Annabeth tight against my side when we sit down. Annabeth makes small talk with Piper and Leo. Suddenly a hand is waving in front of my face. "Percy, Percy snap out of it!" Piper says using a little charm speak. I instantly come to attention. "Huh." Is my awesome reply. Annabeth starts laughing. I peck her on the lips to shush her. I dig into my food. A burger and fries, with blue soda, and for dessert blue cookies. I felt a lot better after I ate a few burgers. "So, how are you and Jason?" I ask Piper. "Good, I've been stocking up on drachmas so we can IM everyday. We're going to see each other in a week, at Camp Jupiter, he can't leave his Praetor duties." She says. "That's cool, tell Jason I say hi" I tell her. "Will do" she says. Dinner ends and we decide to skip capture the flag and go straight to bed because we're so tired out from... Everything. "Night seaweed brain" Annabeth calls. "Night wise girl" I yell back.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Annabeth POV-

I woke up in the morning and Alison is rushing around our cabin. "What are you doing?" I ask groggily. "Oh!" She says with a start. "Mom said she wanted to see you and I was trying to find a drachma" she says. "Oh that's ok, I have a few with me" I say. "Ugh!, and I ran around for nothing!" She says annoyed. "Oook..." I say. I get up and go to the small fountain at the back of our cabin. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering to see Athena." I say. Soon my mother appears in front of my face. "Ahhhh Annabeth, how lovely to see you" she says. "Hello mother" I say with clenched teeth, she still hated Percy being with me. "Yes, well there has been a slight accident on Olympus Zeus got angry and threw a lightning bolt at a small temple. The gods were wondering if you could come and fix it since you just rebuilt it" Athena says. "I rebuilt it three years ago" I say. "Barely a day in the immortal life of a god" Athena says with a wave of her hand. The gears in my head instantly set into motion. "Which temple?" I ask. "Aphrodite's" Athena tells me. "Oh gods! That one took me the longest, with every inch having to be covered in immortal roses and gilded imperial gold!" I say in frustration. "Humph, well if you can trick Arachne and bring the Athena Parthenos to Olympus, you can rebuild Aphrodite's temple!" My mother all but screams at me. "Fine, but I'm bringing Percy" I say. "Ugh, the fish boy, you're still with him?!" She says. Before I can answer she says "Fine but you have two weeks to rebuild the temple, and Aphrodite has some new ideas." She says with a smirk. Then she cuts of the IM. I head back to the cabin to get ready. Once I'm wearing an orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and a grey hoodie, with my jeans and running shoes I head over to Percy's cabin. I knock on the door and no one answers so I assume he's asleep and walk in to wake him up. I find him on his bed, his t-shirt blood spattered. I scream and Tyson runs out of the bathroom. His jaw drops. "Brother?"Tyson asks. He walks over to Percy and rests his head on Percy's chest. "Brother's heart, I can't hear it" Tyson says. Then he sits down and lets tears escape. I am in shock. I slowly walk over to Percy and feel his neck for a pulse, it's very faint. Tyson is bawling now so I walk over to him. "Tyson?" I ask softly. He looks up. "Percy is alive, but very weak, we have to bring him to..." I say interrupted because Tyson holds up his hand. He stumbles over to Percy and picks him up then he carries him over to the huge fountain in the middle of the cabin. He gently sets Percy in the fountain and I watch in awe. Very suddenly color flows back into Percy's face his cuts mend themselves and he sits up startled. "Wha?.. What happened?" He asks dazed. I run over to him and hug him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I say. "Uhh.. sorry" He says. I peck him lightly on the lips. Then I find some abrosia and feed it to him just incase. Meanwhile Tyson is just standing there. "Brother, are you ok?" He asks. "Yea, big guy, don't worry about me!" Percy says with a laugh. Tyson smiles. "Come on, we have to get to breakfast" I say. "Oh yea, one sec" Percy says. He runs into the bathroom an comes ot looking good as new. "Ok, let's go" He says, and the three of us walk of to breakfast toogether. An odd feeling settles in the pit of my stomach like something important is going to happen.

Hey Guys! What do you think so far? Please click that sexy review box and tell me! If I get 10 reviews I'll post two more chapters- sugarmonster77 :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Percy's POV-

So I almost died this morning, just a normal wake up call for me. I don't remember anything after falling asleep last night. Anyway I'm guessing something powerful happened in my dreams and because of the weakened barriers monster thoughts and echoes got inside my head. I think I'm going to propose to Annabeth when we go to Olympus. It's so beautiful there and proposing in front of Aphrodite's temple should bring us luck. All of a sudden an iris message appears in front of my face.

"Dad?" I ask surprised

"Yes, Percy. It's me, I don't have much time but I need to warn you." He says.

"Of what?" I ask, a little worried.

"There are monsters coming, many more than you're used to. They're expecting to outnumber you. You have to get the Romans to come. The monsters have no idea they exist. Tell them to get here as fast as they can." Suddenly the Iris Message cuts off and thunder rumbles over head, which is very strange since Camp Half-Blood has magical weather keeping it sunny all the time. Shocked I back away from the fountain and run out of the cabin. I sprint all the way to the big house. Once I'm there I'm panting heavily, but I still race in to find Chiron.

"Chiron!" I yell. I hear the squeak of his wheelchair wheels.

"Percy! What's wrong?!" He asks out of breath.

"Ummm... Well... My dad IM'd me, I was really surprised but he said a huge wave of monsters is coming and if you haven't renewed the barrier yet they can get through. They think we're outnumbered but he said they know nothing of the Romans." I say quickly.

"So what you're saying is I need to IM Reina and tell her to try and get as many Romans here as fast as she can." Chiron says quizzically.

"Yea, pretty much." I say.

"Ok, I will Iris Message the Romans, I need you to make an announcement to the campers and to get everything prepared. When are we expecting this invasion?" Chiron asked. My father hasn't told me but a voice echoed in my head ' Nine days...' It echoed.

"Apparently, nine days." I tell him.

"That isn't much time, but maybe I can have Nico shadow travel the Romans here. He tells me it's almost nothing now." Chiron says. "Now, shoo! Go inform the campers." He says stressed out. I run out of the cabin and sprint to the heart if the camp. No one is paying attention to me even as I constantly yell, so I finally summon a huge wave from the lake. Every camper rushed to the middle of the camp, scared and a little freaked. As for me I was encased in the water roaring around me. Hey, Chiron never said I couldn't be dramatic. I let go of the wave and it swooped down to the lake.

"Now that I have your attention... I have an important announcement to make." I say, I pause and everyone's eyes are one me. My ADHD kicks in and I fidget under their gazes.

"Get on with it!" I'm guessing Clarrise yells.

"The barriers are weakened, and monsters are coming!" I yell. I hear a collective gasp from the crowd.

"We have nine days to prepare, we will have as many Romans come as we can," "Piper!" I call into the crowd. She walks on to the platform I'm standing on.

"Yes?" She asks quizzically.

"I need you to inform Jason about the invasion, and NICO!" I yell. He pops up next to me, I jump back.

"Dude, you need to give me fair warning when you're going to do that." I say exasperated.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"Whatever, look I need you to try to shadow travel the Romans here, so we have more time to train. You will go when Piper and Chiron tell you that the Romans are notified," I order.

"Who made you the leader?!" Clarrise yelled.

"Well... You want to deal with the Romans?" I ask.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Comes a voice from behind me. I whip around.

"Jason?!" I ask incredulous, then I notice Nico standing next to him.

"Nico, I told you to wait until Piper and Chiron asked you to go!" I exclaimed.

"Piper notified me" he mumbles.

"I told you to wait... Grrr... Nevermind." I say annoyed.

"Ok, Hermes cabins I need you to train the younger kids in stealth as spies, I will not have them fighting" I say. Travis and Connor nod, serious for once.

"Tyson, I need you to build shields armor weapons and see if you can get any cyclops to help us" I say towards my brother.

"Ok brother" Tyson says.

"Everyone else I need you to train and when the Romans come, DO NOT BOTHER THEM!" I yell.

"And me?" Jason asks.

"Jason, I need you to help Reina train the Romans." I say. Jason stiffly nods.

"Ok, everyone got it?" Everyone nods.

"Good, now break!" I say, the crowd disperses.

-sorry its been so long since I uploaded a new chapter, I've had a lot of family stuff going on. Sugarmonster77 :P


End file.
